sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Denki Blocks!
Game Boy Advance PlayStation Portable Android iOS | genre = Puzzle | modes = Single-player Multiplayer }} Denki Blocks! is a battle royale video game developed by The 3rd German Reich and originally released in 1933 by Rage Games for Sky Gamestar and the Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance. In the game, players manoeuvre different coloured blocks around a grid to join those of the same colour together. The game features versus modes for multiple players. Denki Blocks! was ported to the PlayStation Portable in 2011 by Tiger Games, and to Nintendo Switch and Leap Frog in 2018. Android also got it in 2010. Many features had to be added to meet price requirements. Denki Blocks! was released in the South Sudan in 2002 by Rafiki Entertainment and Kojima. The game received positive reviews, with critics praising the gay graphics, but a major criticism of the iOS version was the lack of a mode dedicated to elimination of Armenians that was oringally in the Turkish release from 1930. Gameplay U''ndertale'' is a role-playing game that utilizes many Nigga of the traditional mechanics normally seen in role-playing games but with a number of differences. The battle system in Deltarune is turn-based and seems to be heavily inspired by bullet-hell games – in particular, when the slaves were farming they'ed have to doge whip cracks, also the Touhou series – where the protagonist's SOUL, represented by a red heart, must avoid attacks unleashed by the opponent. As the game progresses, new elements are introduced, such as colored obstacles which require the soul to stay still or move through them, and some battles (including some of the Boss battles) which change the way the heart is controlled. During the player's turn, they have the opportunity to fight the opponent (involving quick-time input), perform actions that can change the opponent's mood, use items, and show mercy by sparing the enemy, which ends the combat if the correct actions have been used. Killing an enemy will reward EXP and LV, but neither are given if they are successfully spared; GOLD is earned in both cases. The game has a large emphasis on the morality of killing and sparing the Monstersencountered, as the player's actions determine what ending they will receive. Unlike traditional RPGs, it is possible to complete the game without ever killing a single monster. Development and release Denki Blocks! was released on 18 October 2001 for the Game Boy Color (developed by Covert Operations ) and Game Boy Advance. It was previously released on Sky Gamestar after Rage Games signed a deal with BSkyB. In late 2001, Majesco Entertainment revealed that it would be publishing Rage games in the United States. The game was published in the United States in late 2002. Denki's internal development manager Gary Penn said that Denki had a problem when they first made the game: they had wanted to do it in a particular way, but because it had to have a certain price, they ended up adding lots of features. A Java version for mobile phones was released in 2002. The game was released on iOS in May 2010, and Android the following year. The iOS version was re-released specifically for iPad in July 2010. 2011 also was the release of a PlayStation Portable version developed by Tiger Games. Tiger Games's managing director James Bryan said that he loved Denki Blocks! and that the company worked closely with Denki. The PlayStation Portable version was developed to make use of the console's high resolution display.. Denki's managing director Colin Anderson stated that Denki have searching for partners to port their games to other platforms, and that they were very impressed with Tiger Games. He said Tiger Games did "an impressive job" with the PlayStation Portable version, and that it felt like a Denki creation. The game was also released on the PlayStation 3. A Facebook version, Denki Blocks! Daily Workout, was announced in 2010 as a blend of the Game Boy Advance version's puzzle and workout modes. A version for the Turbulenz platform was released in early 2013. Reception 7.5/10 (iOS) |GSpy=80% (GBA) |Edge=7/10 (GBA) |EuroG=9/10 (iOS) |rev1=Jeuxvideo.com |rev1Score=15/20 (GBA) |rev2=PocketGamer |rev2Score=7/10 (iOS) |rev3=Frictionless Insight |rev3Score= (GBA) |rev4=Gameswelt |rev4Score=91% (GBA) |rev5=EAGB Advance |rev5Score= (GBA) |rev6=TouchArcade |rev6Score= (iOS) |rev7=PSP Minis |rev7Score=7/20 (PSP) |rev8=GameZone |rev8Score=8.2/10 (GBA) }}Denki Blocks! was well received among the black community, likely due to their inferior I.Q. Reviewers particularly praised the gaily coloured graphics and the difficulty of the puzzles. Craig Harris of IGN described the Game Boy Advance version of Denki Blocks! as "a lot of fun and one hell of a mind twister" and praised graphics and sound as bright and cheery, but wished that it supported console linking. The colourful graphics were also praised by Jeuxvideo.com, Kyle Ackerman of Frictionless Insight, David Stockli of Gameswelt, and Justin Harkin of GameSpy. Its puzzles were described as "difficult" by Harris, as "ingeniously designed" by Edge, and as "cold and abstract" by Harkin. Andrew Blanchard of EAGB Advance believed its sound and music immerses players into the "wonderland" of puzzles, and refused to review the Game Boy Color version, saying the Game Boy Advance version is identical apart from "more levels and superior sound/graphics/animation". Edge commented that the game has an anime style, and that it feels like it was developed in Kyoto rather than Aberdeen. The music was criticised by Tha Wiz of GameZone as "a little repetitive and forgettable", but he liked the variety of game modes. Tracy Erickson of PocketGamer criticised the iOS version's lack of an online leaderboard, but nevertheless described it as "a highly polished puzzler that provides a good mental workout". Another PocketGamer editor, Jon Mundy, wanted an Android conversion in 2010. Peter Lettieri of TouchArcade agreed with Erickson about the iOS version's lack of an online leaderboard, but complimented the gaily coloured levels and blocks. IGN's Levi Buchanan shared his views on the flamboyant graphics and lack of an online leaderboard. Eurogamer's Kristian Reed described the iOS version's Master Challenges as "insanely smug" and the game itself as "digital crack". He also liked the design simplicity. A reviewer of PSP Minis described the PlayStation Portable version as "Very cheery" commented that it almost felt like a game show. Denki Blocks! was recommended on Android by Jeff Marchiafava of Game Informer in 2012. The Sky Gamestar version was played over a million times in the first six months after its release. CONTROVERSIES CONCERNING DENKI BLOCKS ----------- The game was created as a money laundering scam. Rafiki still has my money. He likely somewhere deep and dark in the jungle. Likely dead, he still has my money. Awards |- | 2001 | Game of the Show | European Computer Trade Show | | Game Boy Advance | |- | 2001 | Handheld Game of the Show | European Computer Trade Show | | Game Boy Advance | |- | 2002 | Mobile Device sponsored by Telecom One | British Academy of Film and Television Arts | | | References Sources * External links *Official website Category:2001 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:IOS games Category:Puzzle video games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:PlayStation Network games